Believing in the Miracle of Love
by malfoyzgurl54
Summary: Hermione is very depressed.When she goes back to Hogwarts, she gets caught up in a wicked love triangle. What will happen? Who will she end up with? Will she end up alone? Plz read and review.
1. Feelings

Believing in the Miracle of Love

Chapter 1:Feelings

Everyone thought she had a great life. She had the best grades in her year, and pretty good friends it seemed, so that should make her life really good, right?

She looked out the window, thinking. Wondering why her life couldn't be better.She had the best grades, and that didn't make it any better. People would just laugh at her and call her a teacher's pet or a good-for-nothing bookworm. She had friends, but it's not like she really mattered to them. When it came down to it, they would rather go on a date with a girl then help her, she thought.

She felt ugly all the time, and she felt like she would never be good enough for any guy. She would always wish her life was like that of the girls in stories she read. The girls with beauty, and boyfriends and friends willing to do anything for them. The girls with perfect lives. Because Hermione's life was far from perfect.

Hermione heard Ron behind her. She was at The Burrow, and her and Ron hadn't argued even once since she had arrived. _At least that was one good thing that happened_, she thought.

"Hey, it's time to go now, " said Ron. He paused, then said, "Are you okay?" Ron sounded...concerned. _How weird_, she thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said after a moment.

"Okay," he said, but he sounded unconvinced. "Well it's time to go to the train station now."

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay," he said, and she heard him leave the room.

Hermione hadn't turned to face him during their short conversation, because she had been crying and she didn't want Ron to know. It's a good thing she was good at pretending to be happy.

She wiped her tears, applied a little makeup, put her fake smile on, and went downstairs.

Disclaimer: No characters belong to me, although I wish they did…

A/N: I know it's horribly short, but it's more of a prologue then a chapter.The others will be longer...thats no reason not to review!!!Plz tell me what you think!!


	2. On the Train

Chapter 2:On the Train

On the train, Hermione got out her diary. The others weren't paying attention _as always_, she thought, so she began to write...

_ Well I'm going to school again, and guess what diary? My life still sucks!_

_ Harry and Ron, or anyone else for that matter, never pay attention to me;_

_ I feel horrible..._

"What are you doing?" Ron asked suddenly, and she realized he was talking to her. Harry and Ginny looked at her quizzically.

"Oh," she said, suprised. "Just homework."

"School hasn't even started, and you still find a way to do homework...wow Hermione," said Harry.

"Yeah, you're always doing homework," said Ginny. Then they started talking about the homework Snape always gives them, so Hermione continued to write...

_ They just think I'm some dorky bookworm! Why can't my life be different? Ron _

_ will never know how I truly feel about him. I don't have the courage to tell him, _

_ and he wouldn't feel the same anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter. Harry is too_

_ busy basking in his glory, and Ginny's okay. She's the closest thing to a friend_

_ I have, which isn't much, but she doesn't even know how I truly feel about life..._

Hermione heard them talking as she paused. "-and he gives too much homework. Remember that time in forth year?" "It was horrible. Bloody hell, remember when..."

Hermione kept writing...

_ They don't notice me anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do...Well I think we're_

_ almost to Hogwarts now._

She closed her diary, and put it away. As she looked at her watch, though, she realized they still had about another couple of hours until they got to Hogwarts. She decided to take a nap. Afterall, she didn't get much sleep the night before.

"I'm going to find Cho," said Harry, his face turning red.

'I'll go with you!" Ginny suddenly yelled, her face turning brighter than Harry's. "Umm...well I need to talk to...Jon." Ginny looked down. Jon was a guy she fancied a lot, and it actually seemed like he fancied her too. Hermione just knew that they would be seeing each other some time this year, and probably really soon. They talked all the time as it is. Hermione hated to admit it, even to herself, she was jealous.Jealous that Ginny was pretty, funny, skinny, and...perfect. Ginny could probably get just about any guy she wanted. Hermione pouted.

After Harry and Ginny left, Hermione and Ron were alone. _Don't even think about it_, she scolded herself. _Ron will never like you_...

That was her last thought, as she drifted off to sleep. In her dream, she got up and walked over to Ron. They were on the train still, and it was going so fast, that she fell onto Ron. They looked into each others' eyes, and then they leaned in to kiss...

Hermione woke up. _Stupid dream_, she thought. She looked at her watch; only fifteen minutes had gone by. She looked over at Ron and she realized he was looking at her.

"I was watching you sleep, Hermione," he said, "and you were smiling. That's the first time I've seen you smile in a long time."

"What?" Hermione asked, half asleep still and half confused. "You must be blind, Ron. Because I'm always smiling. I-"

Ron cut her off. "No," he said. "I mean _really_ smiling."

So he had noticed. He noticed she wasn't happy. That she was depressed. But then why hadn't he tried to cheer her up? _Because he doesn't care_, she thought to herself. "Oh," was all she could bring herself to say.

"Why..." Ron's voice trailed off, but after a moment, he started again. "What were you dreaming about?" He could tell she was confused. "You know, that made you smile?"

She couldn't just tell him that she was dreaming about kissing him, but she couldn't lie to him.She thought about what to tell him. "A miracle," she finally answered.

He looked confused. "Miracle?" He asked, "What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand," she said as a tear slid down her face.

"Please don't cry," he said. He got up, and started to walk over to her, but suddenly the door slid open and an excited, red faced Ginny ran in.

"We're together!" She screamed. "I'm so happy!" With this, Hermione would have cried even more, but she wiped her face before Ginny could notice. Ron had sat back down, she realized. Hermione put her smile back on.

"Ginny, that's great!" She exclaimed for the sake of Ginny.

"Yeah, congrats," said Ron, glancing at Hermione, just long enough for Hermione to see, but then he quickly looked away. Hermione recognized this as the concerned glance. This made Hermione feel a little bit better, but soon felt depressed again, as Ginny started bragging. Of coarse, Hermione just kept her fake smile on the whole time.


	3. The note

Chapter 3:The Note

Hermione sat next to Ron when they got into the Great Hall. They didn't speak to each other at all. She was wondering if she should try to talk to him, but she decided against it. She wasn't sure if he was mad at her or not. She sure hoped that he wasn't mad though, because if he was, she would just get more depressed.

She sat, bored, through the sorting, and didn't talk at all. Dumbledore gave all his announcements, none unusual, and she didn't talk through that. The plates finally filled with food, and Hermione ate, but she didn't talk to anyone throughout the whole feast.

She had not been made Head Girl, so she didn't have to worry about any stupid first years. She remembered when she was one of the first years. She was so happy she was here that she didn't worry about anything else. But as the years went by, she got more depressed. She was sure no one knew how sad she really was. Ron must have only just figured it out. If it was before when he figured it out, he definately would have acted different. She noticed him acting nicer during the summer, so obviously, that's when he figured it out.

She tried to act as happy as possible when she was around others, but when she was alone, she would automatically break down. She would cry herself to sleep almost every night. She tried to keep herself occupied with studying, so she wouldn't have to think about anything, but sometimes that didn't work.

She didn't even really know _why_ she was so depressed. She would just think about her life. Then she would realize her life is nothing. _She_ was nothing.

…………………………………..

Hermione was stuffed from the feast, and she decided to go to bad early. She walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and said the password "Snoodlepop.", and walked forward expecting it to open, but it didn't.

"What the hell!?" She exclaimed.

"Are you Hermione?'' The Fat Lady asked.

"Yeah, that's so amazing. You remembered my name," she said sarcastically. "Now can I enter?"

"Someone left a note for you."

"Oh great, another hate note. Well...where the hell is it?"

"Taped to my portrait. It's hidden with a spell, in case someone else tried to get it. That's what he told me. I don't know who he was though...he had a cloak on, and his face was hidden."

"Whatever," said Hermione. She took out her want, said the revealing spell, and grabbed it. "Snoodlepop. Now can I enter?" The portrait swung open. She went in and saw Ron sitting on the couch. She put the note in her pocket.

"Hey," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, I was just on my way to bed. Sorry." She said, trying to avoid him.

"I just want to know why you've been so sad lately."

"Well, you know, I'm really tired. Talk to you later?''

"Okay." Ron looked a combination of angry and disappointment. "Can I at least know what you were dreaming about?"

"I told you...a miracle," she said, and went upstairs to her bed. She remembered the note and took it out of her pocket. It was folded into a small square. It said _To Hermione_ on it, and had a heart after her name.

_Some kind of joke_, she thought, _from Ron? _she wondered. She unfolded it. It said...

_ Hermione,_

_I want you to know that even though you've felt sad and unnoticed, I have noticed you. I couldn't take my eyes off you at the feast, but you didn't see me looking at you. I remember the first day I saw you-on the first train ride to Hogwarts. Well you looked hot then and you look even hotter now. My heart beats fast when I see you, and it gets hard to breathe. I think the only word for it is_ **love**._ I can't reveal who I am now, because I'm afraid of what you'll think of me. You will know soon enough._

It ended there. '_Ron doesn't say "hot."' ' Maybe because it wasn't from him.' 'Obviously this was some stupid joke.' 'Who could possibly love her?' 'Ron?' 'NO. There was no way.' _She argued with herself for a few moments. _Oh well, I'm tired_, she thought, so she went to sleep.

She had the strangest dream. She was in the forest, alone. She was being chased by something, but everytime she looked back, the forest seemed peaceful. Then she would look ahead again, and it was dark and frightening. All of a sudden, she tripped. Someone stood over her, and offered their hand, which she accepted. She stood up, and looked at who helped her. The person should have been visable, but for some reason, Hermione couldn't tell who it was, but she knew it was a guy. "I'll always be here for you, even when you think no one cares," he said. She recognized his voice, but still for some reason, she just couldn't tell who it was.

She woke up. She wondered if she had been dreaming when she found the note, too, because being in the forest seemed so real, but she saw the note lying on her pillow, right where she had left it. She was wondering who it was in her dream, but then she glanced at the clock, and realized it was morning. She pulled the curtains back, and sure enough, bright light showed through.

Hermione panicked for a minute, but then remembered that classes didn't start until the next day. While wondering if she should go down to breakfast, or back to sleep, she heard a scream. She recognized it as Ron's voice.

She immediately lept out of bed, and ran to the common room.There, she saw Ron and Harry sprawled on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked, while trying to catch her breath.

"Well I don't know _why _Harry was roaming around _so_ early, but he was coming back into the common room and he scared the-" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

"_Into_ the common room? What were you doing _out_ of the common room?"

Harry started to explain. "Well I had to get up early, so no one would see me…umm…leaving a note with the Fat Lady for someone."

A/N: Hope you liked it, plz review!!! There's more coming. I'm trying to get at least 10 chapters written. I have 7½ so far, and I'll be able to update a few more times this week so keep coming back…and reviewing!!! Thanx to Wesker888 for the fabulous reviews. I'll read some of your stories too!!!

Disclaimer:As much as I would love to say every idea was mine…I can't. so just so u dee dee dees know, most recognizable ideas don't belong to me.


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4:The Meeting

"A note for who?" asked Hermione, her mind furiously running wild, wondering if it could have possibly been _Harry_ that that left that note for her. But, it was a _love_ note..._Harry_ leaving her a _love_ note? Not possible.

"Oh...it's a bit embarrassing. I...can't say," said Harry.

"Tell me. It's not like I'll tell someone!" She couldn't believe Harry didn't trust her enough to tell her who he left a _note_ for.

"Well...Ginny," he admitted.Hermione was surprised. Obviously, so was Ron.

"You were leaving a note for my _sister_!?" he exclaimed. "Why!?"

"We're communicating...secretly. It's-"

"You two are having an affair, aren't you?! Eww!" Ron was blabbering out of control.

"No...Ron, it's not like that. She's not sure if she made the right choice with Jon, and she said she needed my help. She said she trusts me." Harry explained. "We just didn't want anyone to know in case...well in case someone thought exactly what you thought!"

Hermione sighed. No one trusts me, she thought. And Harry would never help me out. She turned around toward her room. She just wanted to go back to bed.

"Hermione?" She heard Ron behind her. "Aren't you going down to breakfast?" He paused. "Are you okay?"

"Oh...umm...well..." she realized she was mumbling. "I was just going up to get something first...but then I'll be down." _Liar_, she thought to herself.

Harry had already walked over to the portrait, and was climbing through. "C'mon, Ron."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll be right there," he said. Harry climbed out and was down the hall in seconds.

"Aren't you going, Ron? You don't have to wait for me."

"I wasn't waiting. (_Figure_s, thought Hermione.) I just wanted you to know that we need to talk. Okay?"

Now she definately wasn't going down to breakfast. "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes," she lied again. Lies just slipped out so naturally now. She barely knew she was telling one, until she had almost already finished the lie. Then, of course that lie would turn into another lie, and she was just a big liar now. The funny thing was, no one really noticed. She guessed it was because no one really _cared_. As she thought about this, tears almost came streaming down her face, but she stopped them. She couldn't let Ron see her cry. He had already seen her cry on the train. She believed the only reason he seemed to care then was because it was the only time he'd ever seen her cry. Ron seeing her cry was the worst thing that could possibly happen. She could lie to him, yell at him, blame him, whatever, but crying in front of him...that was just pathetic.

"Well I'll see you," Ron said. He left. Then came the tears.

If they came back to check on her (which she doubted would happen), and ask why she didn't go down to breakfast, she could just say she was tired or she felt sick.

She went to her room and sat on her bed. She was thinking of what could make her feel better, and she remembered the note. That would make her feel better. But when she looked on her pillow, it wasn't there. _Did I take it down to the common room with me?_ She asked herself. _Yes_,she remembered. She had taken it down there. She must have set it on the couch or the table.

When she went down to the common room, she saw the note on the couch. She sat down, and opened it, so it could make her feel better. But when she started reading it, she gasped. It wasn't the same note. It said _To Hermione _just like the other one. And on the inside, it said...

_Hermione,_

_I need you to meet me. I need to talk to you. I can't tell you who I am, because, then I am positive you will not meet me. You never want to talk to me. When you see me, don't be scared. Don't scream. You can bring your wand, but please, do not use it on me. I will be disguised._

_Tonight. Eleven o'clock p.m. Vacant classroom on fourth floor by the portrait of the white horse._

Of course it wasn't signed. She thought about it. Sure. She would go tonight. After all, she was very curious. Who needed to talk to her? If it wasn't a joke...this would be interesting.

She got up and looked around. She saw her first note lying on the ground. She picked it up and made sure it was the note she thought it was, and she was right.

She sat back on the couch, and leaned back, wondering who would take time to write her letters, or meet her, or do anything that had to do with her at all...

"Hermione!" She woke up, but her eyes didn't open. She had fallen asleep? For how long? "Hermione!" And who was screaming her name? "Hey! Hermione!" She finally opened her eyes to find Ron standing over her.

"What the-"

"Hermione, I thought something was wrong. You wouldn't wake up. Youv'e been up here for an hour." Well, that answered her questions.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't be sorry. I was just worried." _Worried?_ She smiled. "I love when you smile," he said. All of a sudden, Hermione started to cry. Her emotions burst and she couldn't keep it in any longer.

Ron automatically pulled her into a tight hug. "I knew you were sad," he said. "Talking about it helps, you know. And I'll always be here for you, even when you think no one else cares."

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Hermione watched, as Ron pulled her closer and closer until they were centimeters apart. She knew they were finally about to kiss. She had had dreams about this.

Dreams? Wait...

That's when she woke up for real. Of course it was a dream. She would never cry in front of Ron, and Ron would never kiss her or say he loved her.

She sat up. She was still on the couch. No one else was in there, and the two notes were still right next to her. She looked at her watch. Almost lunch time. _Already?_ _So where were the others? How come they never came back?_

She was hungry, so she put her notes back in her room and went down to the Great Hall. When she looked at the big clock that was in the Great Hall, she realized there was still fifteen minutes left until lunch time, and Harry and Ron probably wouldn't be there until five minutes after it started, knowing them.

Hermione went down the back hallway, instead of going into the Great Hall. She decided she would go to the bathroom. She had to go, and by the time she got back, sat down, and got her lunch ready, Harry and Ron would probably be there. She hoped Ron would forget about talking to her. After all, she couldn't avoid him forever. Ginny would probably be there late, because she said she'd be spending a lot of time with Jon.

As Hermione walked down the hallway, she couldn't help but feeling anxious, about later that night. She was so deep in thought that she bumped into someone.

She fell onto the ground. So did whoever she had bumped into. She realized who it was, and being in a bad mood already, decided not to waste her breath by being mean.

"Malfoy," she said. "Umm, I'm sorry. That was my fault." What she immediately realized, though, was that he had been wiping his face. _Crying?_

He got up, obviously embarrassed.

"Granger. I didn't see you." His voice sounded strange and was shaking. She almost felt sorry for him, but then he cleared his throat, shook his head and added, "'Cause if I was a mirror, I would've broken. Watch where you're going." He smirked, and walked away. She heard a sigh. _That was weird_, she thought.

……………………………………………..

She was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating, when she saw Harry and Ron come in.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted excitedly. He seemed to have forgotten their prior talk...for now at least. Many people stared at him when he shouted. He realized this, and immediately mumbled, "Sorry." Then he and Harry sat down and Ron started talking again. "Where were you at breakfast? Get this! Malfoy gets this letter, and he looked...well, sad. Then he got up, walked out, and...well, he didn't come back."

"Look around," said Harry. "He's not here." Sure enough, he wasn't.

Hermione decided not to tell them about the incident she had with Malfoy in the hall earlier. It wasn't a secret. They just didn't need to know.

"Oh," said Hermione, "wish I could have been there." Then she added, "Where have you guys been?"

"At Hagrid's. We waited for you, but you never came, so we left," Harry said.

"Sorry...I fell asleep," she said, thinking, well at least I didn't need to lie.

"Well let's eat," said Ron. "I'm starved already."

………………………………………………….

10:45.Hermione was already at the meeting spot. She waited. She sat down, then stood back up, realizing that sitting was uncomfortable. She looked at her watch about every two minutes, and kept reading her last note, just in case she had gotten the time wrong. She hadn't.

10:56. Hermione looked up and down the hall. _Maybe this was a joke_, she thought.

10:58. She crossed her arms and bit her lip nervously.

10:59:50. She sighed. _No one's coming_. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps. They were coming from behing her. She felt relief and fear at the same time. She turned around.

She couldn't tell who it was. Whoever it was had a cloak on, and it was covering his face. _Shit. Who is it? _

"Who are you?"

"Hello," he said, seemingly ignoring her question. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Well, if you're not gunna tell me who you are…then tell me what you want."

"I didn't mean to be rude. I'm afraid to tell you, because if I do, you will not talk to me. You do know me, but that's why I had to use a voice changing charm. By the way, it's not what I want. It's wht I need."

Hermione was confused. "What do you _need_?"

"Someone to listen. I know you need to talk too. You need someone to listen to you. I've noticed how sad you've been, even if no one else has."

"Are you in my year?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you anymore. After we talk more, I'll reveal myself…but you have to be able to trust me first."

"So what makes you think I won't trust you now?"

"Well let's just say, I'm someone you know, but you only _think_ you know me."

"Oh," she said as her mind ran wild, wondering who this could be.

"That is, if you're willing to meet me, however so often?"

"I don't see how it could hurt, but just to clarify…you just want to talk, right? I mean, you're not gunna…hurt me? Or embarrass me, right?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Okay. Yeah. This could be good for me…talking. Not knowing who I'm talking to, so it's not embarrassing…yeah…" she was mostly thinking out loud, and her voice trailed off, but then she said, "Yes. Okay, I'll meet you."

"Good. But let's not talk anymore tonight. I'll send you notes, requesting days and times for future meetings, and if you don't show…then I guess it means you don't want to see me anymore," he laughed a little. "Oh, and by the way, don't tell anyone about this."

"Okay," she said, and before she could say or ask anything else, he walked away.

Disclaimer: I dont own most recognizable

A/N: Hope you guyz like this chapter! Sorry if I don't update for a couple dayz...it doesn't mean I've stopped!!! I will write this story til it's finished, so don't stop reading and definately don't stop reviewing!!!!! thanx !!! BTW: THANX FOR THE SUPPORT ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!


	5. Who Am I?

Chapter 5:Who Am I?

Hermione had another weird dream that night. In the dream, she checked her watch. 10:59. She frowned. _That didn't seem right somehow_. All of a sudden, she was in a forest, running. A cloaked figure grabbed her.

He said, "It's okay. I'm here." _But who was it?_ She'd heard that voice many times before, she was sure of it...but she couldn't tell who it was for some reason.

"Who are you?" she asked. But the claoked figure just laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny." The figure slowly stopped laughing, but then he gasped, and looked behind him, as if someone was after him. Then he looked back at her.

"I want to tell you, but...I can't. Just know: I'll always be there for you, even when you think no one cares." He then vanished, and Hermione woke up. _Someone was always going to be there for her? Ha ha_, she thought. But she knew she'd heard that before. She just couldn't remember where.

She realized the reason she had woken up, was because her throat was very dry. She checked her watch, which read 3:23a.m. She went downstairs where she had left a bottle of water earlier, and she was surprised when she found a note on the couch.

_Did I leave my notes down here? I thought I put them in my trunk upstairs._ She picked up the note, which said _To Hermione_ on the outside of it. She opened it. It said…

_Hermione,_

_It's me again. Your "secret admirer." I saw you today ( I obviously can't tell you when or where, or you'll know who I am), but wow, you're so beautiful. When I saw you, I wanted to scream, "I love you!" but of course, I didn't. I couln't. Maybe one day, I will be able to say "I love you,Hermione," and you say "I love you too, (my name)," and I'll be able to kiss you even. I really wish I could tell you who I am, but obviously I'm not able to, at least for a long time. Well, until next time, my love._

Who the hell kept writing to her? This note was by the same person that wrote the one that she received her first day here. But who was it?

…………………………………………………

Hermione barely slept the night before, and since classes started today, she had to get up right after she woke up.

Down at breakfast, she talked to Ginny, Ron, and Harry about classes.

"It's horrible that we're starting classes today," said Ron. "I'm tired. I didn't get to sleep until one in the morning."

Hermione wasn't really listening, but when she heard that, she looked at him, frowning. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I said that I didn't get to sleep until one in the morning. Why?"

"Oh, umm…no reason. It's just…well…that's around the same time I went to sleep too."

"Oh," said Ron. He looked away, then, Hermione couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not, changed the subject. "So, when do we have…er…potions?"

_Was that a hesitation?_ Thought Hermione. _Even if it was, _she reminded herself_, it probably wasn't significant. _

………………………………………………

Hermione was already sick of classes. It was almost time for dinner and she had been in the library. She wanted to go to see if the Fat Lady had a note for her. And if she didn't then she would just have to check the common room and her room. And if there wasn't a note in any of those places, then she would check after dinner, and then the next morning. She finally got to the Fat Lady's portrait after what seemed like an eternity.

"Is there…er…a note for me?"

"Yes," she said, and Hermione was quite shocked, even though she had been hoping greatly that there was a note left for her.

"Did you see who brought it?" asked Hermione, hopefully.

"Well, yes. But he was wearing a cloak, and I couldn't see his face."

"Damn!" Hermione said. She had gotten excited for a moment there. She took the (hidden) note. Wondering if it was her "secret admirer" or the guy who wanted to keep meeting her, she sat on the couch in the common room. Her note said_ To Hermione _on the outside, and on the inside, it said…

_Hermione,_

_Tonight. Same time. The forbidden classroom on the third floor. See you then._

It was time for dinner, she realized, and she put her note on the table. She wasn't going to leave it there for long, just while she went to get something from her dormatory. Nothing would happen to it.

…………………………………………………………

She came downstairs, expecting to see her note lying on the table, without anything (or anyone) else in the common room, since everyone was probably on their way to dinner. But she found Ginny. _Oh shit! Did she see my note?_

"Hey Ginny," she said casually.

"Hey," replied Ginny, in a way that told Hermione Ginny had not read her note. She sighed. "What are you doing here? It's dinner time."

"Yeah, I know, I was coming down right now."

"Oh, well, c'mon."

Hermione nodded, but then went the opposite way, so that she could walk in front of the couch. She grabbed her note, and followed Ginny (who didn't notice) out of the common room.

"I need to talk to you," said Ginny. "Ron…and I…noticed you've been acting…er…weird lately, and well, we're just trying to be good friends and…help you out," she finished lamely.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm just a bit stressed about the start of the year. I'll be better in a week at the most," Hermione lied, but sounded convincing. Ginny, however, was not convinced.

"Hermione, it's…different then stress. I don't know you lately. You're just…not you." And she walked ahead, to leave Hermione standing there, pouting.

_Who am I? _She didn't even know anymore.

…………………………………………………………….

At 11:00 p.m., Hermione was at the forbidden classroom on the second floor. At 11:01, the cloaked figure showed. They silently sat down and (though Hermione couldn't see his face) looked at each other.

"Well I guess I'll start by telling you about myself…but without revealing who I am. Like I said before, you only think you know me, so you probably won't be able to tell that we are the same person." He chuckled.

"Okay," said Hermione. "I'm listening."

"Well…my dad died during the summer, murdered by Vold- umm Vol- uh well you know, and anyway, my mom is always really depressed. If I do one small thing wrong…I get beat. I'm pretty good in school, and surprisingly my favorite subject is…Transfiguration. Well, I found out today that my mom…uh, she died. Oh, and I'm a pureblood."

Hermione felt sorry for him. "Wow," she said, and paused before continuing. "Well, I don't know how much you already know about me, but I'll just tell you the basics. I feel like I should trust you, and I hope I'm right. Okay, so I'm get good marks in classes-"

"The best. Go on."

"Thanks. Anyway, good marks…umm…I always feel ugly…and alone. I found out that…intelligence in class isn't everything. My parents are alive, but I'm not close to them. They don't really…know me, you know 'cause they're not like me. I'm sure you already knew I'm muggle-born. Uh…my friends are great-well they're okay…I mean, well I always feel…apart from them, like they don't really know me."

"Well for one thing, you're beautiful…I'm serious. And from now on, you won't be or feel alone…because I'm here. People think I dislike muggle-borns, but it's not true. I actually think muggle-borns are less snobby, and that's a good thing."

"Wow." That was all Hermione could say.

……………………………………………….

Over the next month or so, Hermione had many meetings with the cloaked figure. She trusted him so much, and told him everything. All her fears, and joys, and everything else. It was almost too good to be true. Something this good, happening to her?

He told her just about everything about himself, too. But somehow, even with knowing all those things, she still couldn't figure out who he was. Maybe it was better not knowing…but she was just so curious.

By the weekend of Halloween, she decided she had fallen in love with him…whoever he was. Before meeting him, she didn't know who she, herself, was…now she knew.

When she thought about how she loved him, she always thought about Ron. She loved him too.

The night before Halloween, Hermione had a weird dream…

She was in the forest, and she was with Ron and Harry. She fell, and they stopped.

"Hermione, please get up!" Ron pleaded with her. _But who were they running from? It didn't seem like anyone was chasing them._ Ron kept pleading for her to get up. She wanted to, but it was lik she was stuck on the ground. _How weird._ Harry muttered something about how it was him who was more important, and he ran ahead. Well, he obviously didn't care. Ginny was already safe. _Now how did she know that?_ "Hermione, won't you please get up?!" Hermione looked at Ron. There were tears in his eyes. "I don't want to leave you…but I think I have to."

Hermione finally found her voice. "But Ron, I love you. Please don't leave me."

Ron said, "I told you, I'll always be here for you, even when you think no one cares. I love you too."

Hermione smiled, and closed her eyes for just a second, but when she opened them, Ron was gone. Tears started to stream down her face. She blinked and Draco Malfoy stood where Ron was just a second earlier.

"Don't cry," he said. "I mean, just because Ron doesn't care about you." Hermione thought that this was his cue to smirk, but he didn't. Instead, he looked at her with concerned eyes. "Like I said before, I'll always be here for you, even when you think no one cares."

Hermione woke up shaking. _No one's here for me_, she absent-mindedly thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own most recognizeable.

A/N: I'm finished!!! The only problem now is putting it all up. Lol. But I think you guyz will love it, and the ending! When you read my chapters, please review, even if it just a little "It was good" because I'm pretty disappointed with only 10 reviews. Anyway, only 5 chapters and an epilogue to go…hope you'll love it!!!!!!!


	6. Alone With Ron

A/N: well finally im typing this. as you know, i already finished this (10 chapterz and epilogue), but ive been busy cuz ive also been writing more. i did a oneshot, and im almost done with another story, plus i started a cross-over. Imma try to post more often though, and sometime this week ill post the oneshot.

Chapter 6: Alone With Ron

The Halloween feast was okay. Hermione's mind was somewhere else and Ron knew it.

They went back up to the common room. Just the two of them. No Harry. No Ginny. Just Hermione and Ron. She was debating on whether or not to tell him about her dream. He didn't know about anything else that had been going on, but she knew he noticed she was a great deal happier than usual.

She decided to tell him about her latest dream.

"Ron," she began. "I need to tell you something. I had a...really weird dream, and...well...I wanted to tell you about it." So she told him about how they were running in the forest, and all those things he said, and then how he turned into Malfoy, who said he would always be there for her.

When she was done, Ron just said, "Yeah, that's definately a weird dream." He looked like he was thinking about something. He opened his mouth, probably to expand on what he just said, but then Harry came into the common room, looking shocked.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked him.

"Malfoy's acting strange," Harry simply replied.Ron smiled a little, and exchanged glances with Hermione, but Harry didn't notice.

"How? What did he do?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Well, I bumped into him, on accident, realized it was him, took out my wand, you know in case he wanted to fight, thought he'd be mad, but...he...well, he said he was sorry, and walked away. It was odd."

"That's weird," said Ron, looking shocked. "Hey, remember before? When he got that letter, and he was sad? Maybe it's something to do with that?"

"Yeah, that's probably it," said Harry, shaking his head, no doubt trying to get the thought out of his head. "So, what are you two doing in here...all alone, eh?" He asked, obviously implying something going on between Ron and Hermione, like kissing.

"Nothing," Hermione told him, although she wished something was going on. Then she got an idea. "Well actually, if you really want to know, we were kissing. Wait, do you need detail? Okay. Well, we put our lips together. Then, our tongues went into each others' mouths. Then, I put my arms around his neck, and he put his arms on my back. Then, he put-"

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Harry exclaimed.

"You asked," Hermione told him.

"Now I'm going to go to bed. And instead of having dreams about Voldemort, I'll be having nightmares about you two snogging." And with that he went upstairs to the boys dormitory.

"Well that shut him up!" Hermione told Ron, while laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell on the couch. Ron turned really red, but then he started laughing, too. And laughing just made him turn more red.

Hermione wondered what Ron thought about her dream, but decided not to ask him.

………………………………………………

Hermione woke up from a dreamless sleep, feeling happy. She remembered the night before and smiled. She wondered if Harry really thought that her and Ron were making out. She laughed as she got out of bed.

Down in the common room, she found Ginny. They exchanged "Good mornings."

"You've been happier lately, Hermione. I know who you are these days. Being happy, is so much better, for everyone."

"Thanks, Ginny. You're a good friend." She realized that her friends had been noticing her more. She was so happy these days, and Ginny was right: it was better this way.

Talking helped, too. She talked to that cloaked boy all the time, and that definately cheered her up. He seemed to be getting more happy, too, talking to her.

Hermione hadn't got many notes from her "secret admirer," but she had been thinking about it a lot, and she thout perhaps it was the same person as the cloaked boy. It was possible, And it would mean the cloaked boy loved her, too.

………………………………………………………………..

All through November and December, Hermione and the cloaked boy met about ten times.

Christmas Eve came, and Hermione found herself happier than ever. She was always having a good time. She...appreciated life a lot more now.

She was in the common room, after dinner, thinking about how great her life has been lately, when Ron came in and sat next to her on the couch.

"You know, I love it when you smile. You're always _really_ smiling these days, and...well...that makes me happy."

"Thanks, Ron. That means...a lot to me."Hermione was now sure she definately loved Ron, but this love wasn't going anywhere; it was just one-sided. She always wondered how he felt about her, but always assumed he only liked her as a good friend.

"So..." Ron's voice trailed off, as though he didn't have anything to say.

"So...how have you been?" Hermione asked him.

"Well pretty good. You know, ever since Harry and Cho started dating at the begginning of the month, I've been uh...pretty lonely."

"Yeah? You've still been haging out with him, though."

"Oh yeah, that's fun," Ron said sarcastically. "All they do is talk, ignore me, kiss, ignore me, whisper into each others' ears, oh, and did I mention…ignore me!"

"Maybe you should find a girlfriend," Hermione suggested, although she didn't really want to.

"Well there's this amazing girl, that I really like, but…I don't think she feels the same."

"So ask her," Hermione told him, as her heart sunk lower and lower.

"It's complicated though. We're friends. It would just…ruin the friendship."

"Oh." She wondered who it was. What a lucky girl. I wish Ron would call me amazing…

"Hermione?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I started…er…daydreaming…"

"About what?"

"What?" Hermione was confused.

"What were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "A miracle again."

"Another miracle?" Ron asked her.

"No, the same one."

"So, what's the miracle?"

Hermione thought about it. She finally came up with an answer. She smiled. "The miracle of love."

"Have you ever been in love, Hermione?"

She wondered why he was asking this. Why did it matter? Friends sure could be nosy, she thought. "Yeah, I have." She realized she was in love with two guys. She wondered if either one ever thought about loving her. She knew Ron wouldn't. She started thinking about it, and before she knew it, Ron was calling her again.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry. Sorry. I need to stop doing that. So have you ever been in love, Ron?"

"Yeah, I am right now."

Hermione's heart just kept sinking, as she asked, "With who?" Tears were being forced back, that were threatening to fall from her hazel eyes.

"The most beautiful girl ever, and-" But Hermione's heart had now sunk down to her feet, and she muttered that she had to go and ran out of the common room, as fast as she could, leaving her heart behind, it seemed. No matter what he had to say, she wouldn't let him see her cry.

_Ron's in love. Ron's in love. And there's nothing I could do about it. Ron's in love. _All the way to the bathroom, she ran, those torturing words teased her, echoing in her mind over, and over again.

……………………………………………………………………………

Hermione had left the bathroom, and headed for the common room at about nine o'clock, after crying her eyes out for two hours.

As she went into the common room, she saw the one person she definitely didn't want to see at that moment.

"Hi, Hermione."

"Oh. Hey, Ron. Sorry about before. I had just remembered I had to…er…meet someone."

"Oh," he said, but he didn't sound too convinced. "A note came for you."

"Did you read it?" Hermione didn't mean to say it so accusingly, but the words just seemed to glide right out of her mouth.

"No," said Ron, suspiciously. "Why? Is it about me?" He asked, picking the note up from the table.

_How the hell would she know? The note just came. _"Wouldn't know. I haven't read it yet, obviously. But I wouldn't think so," she said, and she was glad when he handed it to her.

She opened it. It said…

Hermione-

I guess it's a waste of time writing notes to you signed "secret admirer" and the "cloaked boy," as you call me. As you may have guessed, I am both. I'm the cloaked boy that secretly admirers you. The only secret is: Who am I? Well, I promise you will know when the time is right. I love you, Hermione.

She smiled as she read the last few words. When she looked up, she realized Ron had been watching her read it.

"So, who's the note from?" Ron asked.

"Well, I don't know," Hermione answered truthfully.

"No, really."

"Really, I don't know. It's not signed."

"Can I see it?"

"No." But she said it quickly, and then saw Ron's face, which looked hurt. "Sorry, it's just…personal," she added.

"Oh, okay." He still looked hurt, but not as much. She knew he was used to her and Ginny keeping "personal" secrets-usually having to do with girl stuff-from him.

"Well er…I guess I'll go to bed now," she told him, faking a heavy yawn, and walking up to her dormitory.

She wasn't tired at all.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, plz plz plz review!!!

Disclaimer: Until I get J.K. Rowling drunk, and make her say I own everything, the characters are still hers.


	7. Malfoy's Painful Christmas

AN: First of all, let me appologize for making you wait sooo long. I've been so stressed out and busy lately. Next, I need to appologize again...you see, this is ONLY HALF OF CHAPTER SEVEN! I promise I will post the 2nd half ASAP! The only reason I did this is because I did not want to keep everyone waiting.

Chapter 7: Malfoy's Painful Christmas

Hermione woke up Christmas morning with a frown on her face. There was a pile of presents at the foot of her bed, so she should be happy. However, she was remembering the dream she had, which had been different from any she had that year. In the dream, she was flying on a broom, high up in the air. She looked to her side, and saw a clock, which seemed to be, not only floating, but flying alongside her, _just_ to torment and torture her with the time that read 10:59. She looked down, and saw the Hogwarts Express, which was about to take off. As she sped toward it, she spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny stepping on the train. She tried to call out to them, but her voice wasn't working. The door to the train slammed shut just as she got to it. The driver looked at her with an evil, toothless grin.

"You're just too late," he said, and laughed. The train took off at a surprisingly fast speed. She looked in the windows as the train passed, and noticed everyone on the train was happy and looked like they were better off without her.

She knew what she had to do. She sped up, and flew as fast as she could to the front of the train, and then she went past it and landed on the tracks. She turned around, and the train was about to hit her. It seemed to slow down, and she noticed the driver, and everyone else laughing at her. It will be better like this, she thought. Everyone will be happy that I'm gone. She heard somebody scream her name, and that's when she woke up. _Weird._

_Oh well_, she thought. _It's Christmas; be happy_. She opened her gifts, which made her forget her horrible dream, until she only had one left. It was wrapped in silver paper with a green ribbon tied around it. Inside it was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was silver with green emeralds. She made the connection between the colors of the necklace and the wrapping paper. She picked up the necklace to admire it, and found a note underneath it. _To Hermione_ was written on it. She opened it, and began to read:

_Hermione,  
I hope you love the necklace. Please wear it. It would mean a lot to me, although if you don't want to, then that's okay. But it would be an amazing feeling to see you in it. I love you and can't wait to see you again_.

There was a heart below the word _again_. Hermione smiled. She put the necklace on, and walked over to a mirror. _Wow_, she thought. _It's so beautiful_.

She remembered she also got him something. She laughed to herself when she remembered it was a necklace too. It was a golden snitch with a snake wrapped around it. He had told her that his favorite animal was a snake, and that he loved Quidditch, although, when she asked him if he was on his house team, he refused to answer. She guessed that he wasn't though.

The problem with the necklace was that she didn't know who he was, so she didn't know how to send it to him. Instead, she kept it, and decided to give it to him the next time they met.  
...

When Hermione got down to the common room, Ron and Harry were already there. They thanked each other for their gifts, and exchanged hugs. She noticed Ron looking at her necklace after they stopped hugging.

"So, where'd you get the necklace from?" he asked her.

"Secret admirer," Hermione replied simply. "Like it?"

"Yeah. It's...nice."

"C'mon, let's go down to breakfast," Harry said. "I'm starving."

They agreed and went down to eat.

...  
Hermione was having a great day until right after lunch. Usually a lot of people were gone on Christmas, but for some reason, this year, not many people left.

Even Malfoy stayed, as Hermione found out when she was on her way back to the common room by herself.

At first, she didn't know who was leaning against the wall, facing the window. She figured it was someone who was sad for some reason, but she never would have guessed it was Malfoy.

She saw the boy, and wondered if he was okay. He wasn't crying, but it was obvious that he was very sad. Since he looked, to Hermione, that he needed company, she decided to try to cheer him up. After all, it was Christmas, and she was in a great mood.

"Hey," she said, laying her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you okay?" She gasped and jumped back as she realized it was Malfoy.

"No," he said. "I'm not okay." He looked at her, with no emotion in his eyes. Nothing. Not even hate, which is what she usually found in his eyes.

"Er...what's wrong?" Hermione asked, confused at Malfoy's actions. But he stayed silent for several moments, and Hermione thought he wasn't going to talk to her, but then he spoke.

"That's a nice necklace, Granger."

Hermione was confused by the way he was acting; she almost didn't know what he was talking about. She was about to ask, "What necklace?" but then remembered and smiled. "Thanks. I just got it this morning."

"I didn't get anything for Christmas. In fact, I only _gave out_ one gift. But I didn't even get anything from _her_. I thought she loved me. She's the only person I could talk to. I…I thought I loved her."

Hermione was shocked that Malfoy was telling her all this. They were actually having a conversation. And an important conversation at that. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I…er…don't know why you're telling me this, but I'm really sorry, and I hope everything turns out okay," she said. Malfoy looked at her with glazed eyes. Was he about to cry? In front of her?! She felt terribly sorry for him. "I…won't tell anyone about this," she said, hoping that the fact that nobody would know would make him feel better.

He looked down. "Thanks." He walked away.

Hermione made her way to the common room. That was a weird experience, she thought. She smiled, as she thought about how to put that into words when she wrote it in her diary later. She wrote in her diary everyday. Her smile quickly faded as she thought about the mood Malfoy was in. She immediately shook the thoughts from her head. She didn't need to think about something like that right now. She had other, more important things on her mind.

As Hermione turned the corner, a little girl ran into her.

"Are you Herm-on-ninny?" she asked.

"Hermione," she corrected her. "That's me."

"I have a note for you."

"Who gave it to you?" Hermione asked the small girl.

She smiled. "Sorry. I can't tell you. Bye." The girl turned and ran in the other direction.

Hermione walked the rest of the way to the common room and entered. She felt relief as she sat on the couch and began to open her note.

"Hey."

Hermione jumped. She didn't know anyone else was in the room. She turned to find Harry.

"Oh hey Harry. You scared me." She quickly folded the note, and put it in her pocket.

"Sorry," he said. "So how are you?"

"Okay. Actually really good," she said laughing. "How about you?"

"I'm good."

"How are you doing with Cho?"

"Good, and how are you doing with Ron?''

"What?" This question caught Hermione by surprise and she started to stutter. "I'm…er…not even…uh…with…him-Ron."

Harry smiled. "I didn't say you were. You should've seen your face, though. You know you fancy him."

Before Hermione could start denying it, Ron came through the portrait hole.

"Hey," said Ron. Hermione was sitting on the couch, facing Harry, who was behind the couch. Harry had a huge smile on his face, and Hermione looked really shocked, so it would be hard to pretend that nothing significant was being discussed.

"What's up, mate?" asked Harry.

"Just got back from talking to Jon. You know, the talk about how he better be treating my sister right.

"Really?" asked Hermione. She was going to try to steer the conversation toward Ginny so Ron wouldn't ask what they had just been talking about. "How did that go?"

"Pretty good."

"Was Ginny there when you talked to him?"

"Yeah…so what were you two talking about?"

_Damn_. Hermione thought. _It didn't work_. "When? Just now?" Hermione acted dumb. Ron gave her an odd look and nodded his head. "Nothing important." _Just a miracle as always_ she thought.

"Really?" Ron asked, obviously unconvinced.

"Yeah…just…about Harry and Cho," Hermione told him.

"Actually right when you came in here, Hermione was about to confess her undying love to you." There was a pause, and Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. "Just kidding." There was an awkward silence, then they all started to laugh, and Hermione was thankful.

………………………………………

Hermione was glad she was finally alone. Harry and Ron had gone to find Ginny. Or maybe it was Cho. Well they had gone to find someone, and for once, Hermione was glad that, whoever it was, was more important than her.

She opened her note, and finally began to read.

_Hermione, _

_I want to see you tonight. Meet me by the portrait of Sir Tom III, at 11:30PM. I love you._

There was a heart drawn after the last sentence. Hermione remembered the necklace she got him. He probably wouldn't wear it, because it would give up his identity, but she hoped that he likes it.

………………………………..

Hermione was stuffed from the delicious Christmas feast, so she decided to lie down for awhile. She was doing just that, when her stomach had an unexpected sharp pain. She sat up on her bed. No one else was in the dorm room, and that was probably a good thing because she was about to be sick.

After a few moments of sitting on the bed, taking deep breaths, she felt her stomach do a leap, and she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

…………………………………..

"Hermione! Are you in here?!" Hermione heard Ginny's voice. She hadn't thrown up for the last twenty minutes, but her stomach still felt uneasy, so she was sitting by the toilet. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she reached the bathroom. Hermione explained to Ginny that her stomach hurt, and Ginny got Hermione some water.

"What time is it, Ginny?" Hermione hadn't thought to look at a clock while she was sick, and was worried it was late.

"Nine-thirty," Ginny answered. "Are you going to be okay, because I was going to meet Jon."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Hermione said as she followed Ginny down to the common room. "Thanks again."

As Hermione laid on the couch, she heard Ginny say, "That's what friends are for, Hermione."

_Yeah_, Hermione thought, as she drifted off to sleep. _That's what friends are for._

Hermione was wandering around looking for the meeting spot, but she couldn't remember where it was. _Some portrait_, she thought. She was holding the necklace she got him for Christmas.

Suddenly she thought_, why did I get this for him? I don't even know who he is._ Then another voice in her head said, _because you love him. And he loves you._

She spotted a portrait of a knight. _This is it_, she told herself. _No, wait. I think it was a portrait of a horse. _So she kept walking, and soon she found a portrait of a horse. But this didn't feel right either, so she kept walking.

She then found herself standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, and was about to enter, but couldn't remember the password.

"I know the password," said a voice behind her. She turned and found a cloaked figure.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore. You're here."

"Yes. I am," he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione remembered the necklace, but she wasn't holding it anymore, so she started to cry.

"Don't cry."

"I lost it. I'm so stupid. I lost your gift."

"It's okay. You already gave me something." Hermione was confused, but she didn't want him to know that. She loved him, and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love you," she blurted out.

"I love you too, Hermione." He turned around, as if he was embarrassed, and stayed like that for a moment, then turned again. "I want to kiss you so bad, but I can't…unless I take my hood off."

Hermione watched as he took his hood off. She thought she saw red hair, but then the Fat Lady started to yell.

"Hermione, wake up!" the Fat Lady yelled. _She needs to shut up_, Hermione thought. So she turned around, before finding out who her secret love was.

But instead of the Fat Lady, she found Ron yelling at her. "Hermione, wake up! It's already past eleven o'clock!"

Hermione opened her eyes. She was on the couch in the common room, just as she had been when she fell asleep. _If it's past eleven, _she thought_, wouldn't someone had come across me and wake me up by now? Everyone's supposed to be asleep_.

She saw Ron. "Finally you wake up. I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes already. It's five minutes 'til eleven-thirty!"

"Five minutes until eleven-thirty…" she mumbled. Her eyes suddenly opened wide. She had to meet him in five minutes. She had to hurry. She checked her pocket to make sure the necklace was there; it was. She looked in a convenient mirror next to the portrait hole, remembered Ron, turned around to face him, and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Ron, love you." Then, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ran out of the common room.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this half of chapter seven! PLZ review if you read it and tell me what you think. plz plz plz plz plz!!! I will post the second half ASAP as promised before. Luv ya!!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own most recognizable.


End file.
